


Consider it

by DeathBringer13



Series: First meetings [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBringer13/pseuds/DeathBringer13
Summary: Ignis grinned, trying really hard not to laugh but Ravus grin was contagious and for some reason he insisted on looking his way. Ignis blushed under the attention and that just made Ravus look more accomplished.





	Consider it

**Author's Note:**

> Office AU  
> Another idea for Fleurentia week!!

Ignis was late.

He was never, ever late, and everyone knew it, judging by the confused stares he was receiving. He tried to ignore them and sat on the farthest chair available. It's not like he could sit somewhere else anyway, all the seats were already taken. He cursed under his breath for his tardiness and sat down next to someone who looked like he just wanted the meeting to be over already. 

Ignis had seen him before, he was the vice president of the company, Ravus Nox Fleuret, and that made him everyone's boss. Ignis had just started working a few weeks ago, never meet him in person but his Co-workers were always talking about him, which made Ignis laugh because even if they constantly complained they were always right there when he needed something; Aranea was always complaining that he needed to learn how to smile but praised him when he made everyone nervous when he was been sarcastic and people didn't know how to take it. Gladios talked trash about him, about how crazy was he been with that deadline but the moment someone else said something he would go to his defense, no questions asked. Prompto always looked so scared of him, he couldn't even speak clearly when giving a report but he would calmly ask someone if they needed help finding the exit when they were criticizing Ravus for been so young to be working in that position. Nyx always took his job seriously but he, along with Crowe and Lubertus were always playing pranks on others, not caring who they were pranking, not even their last boss, Titus Drautus was safe, but strangely enough, they never did anything to Ravus. 

At first, Ignis thought that they weren't foolish enough to do something that might get them fired until he heard from Gladio that their last boss was always getting pranked because he will give them all the work and just leave for the weekend while they were all stuck there until they were done. So basically they respected Ravus because he was fair, Ravus was always early and always the last one to leave the office and even let people leave a little bit early if they were halfway done with their share of work. 

Noctis didn't even worked there, but been the son of Regis, the founder of the company, gave him privileges. He always arrived with Prompto, both of them going to University together and while Prompto worked, Noctis would walk around and make conversations with everyone, including Cor, the chief of security officer that barely talked, but was always aware of everything and everyone. 

But Noctis would always end up in Ravus office and they would always find him either taking a nap or disagreeing with Ravus. Noctis was the only one that could make Ravus lose his composure and that always made everyone laugh, because even if Ravus was furious he never asked Noctis to leave and just let him take a nap on the couch. 

He asked about that once, and Prompto and Aranea said they had known each other since they were kids so basically it was a sibling fight and everyone just went along with it. 

Ignis took a seat and opened his notebook, ready to take notes. 

Calligo was representing one of the companies trying to make business with theirs but he stared at everything as if it had somehow offended him. Ardyn Izunia was in front of him grinning, he was the owner of another company and Regis cousin. Ignis could still remember the time when he showed up in the office so he could say hi to “his favorite nephew” even though Noctis is an only child and found Ravus too. By the end, they had to call Regis because he wouldn't let Ravus work or Noctis leave and he was just sharing embarrassing stories about both of them. 

Ardyn noticed Ravus sitting on the back and waved with a smile. Ravus raised an eyebrow and ignored him. 

Clarus and Regis keep discussing whatever thing Ignis had missed so he tried to pay extra attention. Calligo had someone taking notes for him as well but she looked bored, and wasn't even looking at her notebook sometimes. 

“Argentum would do a better job at paying attention,” Ravus suddenly commented. “And he has trouble staying still.” 

Ignis didn't stop writing but his attention had shifted. The rest keep on giving their input on the discussion but all Ravus did was listen and randomly share his opinion with only Ignis as witness. 

“This will greatly benefit the company-”

“You mean your pockets.” 

Ignis covered his mouth with his hand and tried to focus, Ravus looked at his direction with amusement and Ignis knew that he wasn't done.

“The future of our company depends on this-”

“Your position is the only one in the line.” 

“Your business is amazing, the work of a true genius.” 

“And I would love to hear that from your actual boss.” 

“I could sent capacitated personal, with recommendations of the most prestigious Universities!” 

“Great, he is trying to sent his son.”

Ignis grinned, trying really hard not to laugh but Ravus grin was contagious and for some reason he insisted on looking his way. Ignis blushed under the attention and that just made Ravus look more accomplished. 

“What do you think Ravus?” Regis spoke up. Everyone's eyes turned towards the back where Ignis was and he had to cover his mouth from the grin and blush that wouldn't leave his face. Ravus remained calm as if he had never said anything.

“I would like to see how fast can that “capacitated personal” work against my team,” Ravus commented, “I wouldn't mind the extra help but if they can't handle the job I will personally escort them outside.” 

The room grew quiet and then Calligo laughed, “It seems you're very confident on your team, but this is a huge project and we need the right people to-” 

Ravus raised an eyebrow and grinned confidently, “Scientia here can give you a run for your money if you're not careful, sir.” 

Ignis raised his eyes from the notes he had been taking when everyone's gaze turned towards him. Calligo laughed even more loudly than before, “This boy is merely an assistant.”

“You would be surprised Calligo,” Ardyn interrupted him, “my dear cousin doesn't just let anyone into his company, and Ravus here is a picky boss, all his team was carefully chosen by him.” 

“Our teams are selected from the most prestigious Universities-” One of the other attendants started to comment when Ravus stood up and shoved a tablet on his face.

The man stopped and looked at the screen, the more he read the more his eyes grew until he turned towards Ignis with a shocked expression.

“Any other comments about my team?” Ravus asked.

“Let me see that!” Calligo took the tablet out of his secretary hands and look through it. Ignis wondered what kind of information had Ravus selected to make them stop in their arguments. Calligo threw the tablet back at Ravus with a scowl and Ravus seemed to take it as a victory. 

“If that's your decision, Nox Fleuret,” Regis smiled, “I will leave the project to you, gentleman.” 

“Thank you, we will be done by this weekend,” Ravus turned towards Ignis and he got ready to write and take notes, “Ulric's groups needs to finish gathering the information before Tuesday afternoon, Argentum and Highwing are on the pictures and design, Amicitia can write it and sent it to you to be edited, I will arrange the meetings for Altius to present it, all your schedules are clear for the weekend after the presentation. Please send the emails tomorrow morning so they know what to expect on Monday.” 

“Anything else, sir?” Ignis inquired. 

“No, it's the meeting over?” Ravus asked Regis. He nodded and Ravus stood up followed close by Ignis. Ardyn smiled and got up, clearly with the intention of going after them. Nobody else moved. 

Once the door closed behind them Ardyn spoke up, “Nice addition you got there, Ravus. Your team gets more and more interesting each time I go back.”

“Just stay away from my office, and my employees for the next month, I don't want to ask Cor to give a call to Regis again,” Ravus answered. 

“As you wish,” Ardyn smiled and patted Ravus back before turning the other way, “and good luck trying to get the information, Calligo sent his best men and they came empty handed.”

“You're underestimating Ulric's abilities, he has a deadline and he knows better than to keep me waiting,” Ravus got into the elevator after Ignis and closed the door before Ardyn could say anything else. 

“You're Ignis,” Ravus suddenly declared, “I'm aware that we were supposed to meet last week but my schedule was full, thank you for coming today.” 

“Indeed, even though I must apologize for my tardiness,” Ignis shaked his hand and smiled. 

“No need to, you didn't miss anything crucial.”

They waited in silence until Ignis couldn't contain his curiosity anymore, “What exactly did you show Calligo and his men?” 

“My records and everyone else's under my command, I don't appreciate them thinking that my staff is not competent.” 

“Mmm,” Ignis agreed.

“What are your plans for tomorrow night, Ignis?” Ravus asked him, Ignis raised his head and noticed the nervous glint on his eyes.

“Nothing, I finished editing all the paperwork Gladiolus delivered yesterday,” Ignis replied confused. 

“Will you join me for dinner then?” Ravus hopeful voice made Ignis freeze even after the doors of the elevator opened. Ravus didn't move either, just waited for Ignis to respond. 

“I don't understand…are you asking me out?” Ignis managed to say, wondering if he was just misinterpreting the whole thing.

“It would be an honor if you at least consider it,” Ravus laughed at Ignis confused expression, “You are a very talented individual and a hard worker, you got my attention the moment you stepped inside that conference room.” Ravus walked out of the elevator and turned towards him, “and don't get me wrong but you not bad looking.”

Ignis was speechless, he had never considered anyone before, but Ravus had show that he cared about his team, and he wasn't the one to play games, and like he had said, he wasn't bad looking either.

“No need for consideration, I will be ready at 8, better not be late.” Ignis answered with more confidence that he was feeling, and Ravus laughed delightedly.

“It's a date then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Comments are welcome!!


End file.
